Reunion
by Kellisina
Summary: It's been almost 10 years since Blaine and Puck last saw each other, and their reunion is less than perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine groaned in apprehension as he surveyed the huge stack of paperwork which had engulfed his desk. He took a quick glance at the watch strapped to his wrist. Only 6 PM, still early…it was going to be a long night. He pulled a piece of paper from the top of the pile, checking the case notes and making sure that everything had been recorded properly. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost didn't hear the knock on the door of his office. Not that it mattered, the man just walked in regardless.

"Yo. I got a pizza here for a 'Tom Walter'"

"Walters' office is down the hall, to the right, room 17A" Blaine replied simply, looking up at the man out of politeness. He went back to his paperwork, but quickly did a double take, and found himself staring at the delivery man. He knew that face. Those dark hazel eyes. The jet black Mohawk…. "Noah…?"

The man in question was currently leaning out of the door of Blaine's office, checking down the corridor to see if he could find the room he needed. His head quickly snapped back to the room at the sound of his name, no-one had called him that in years. "Blaine? Shit...Hi"

"I-" But Blaine was swiftly cut of as another man entered the room. A small dumpy man with short blonde hair and a glaringly obvious comb-over.

"Ah! This must be for me." He stated, as he snatched the pizza box from Pucks hands, giving him a handful of notes in exchange. He immediately opened the box, digging in the pizza greedily. " Mmph- Anderson! I need those reports of the Todd case ASAP. You got that?"

Blaine gave one of his perfectly sweet fake-smiles "Yes Sir." He replied respectfully. But as soon as the other man was out of the room, Puck could have sworn he heard Blaine utter the word 'bastard' under his breath. "Look, Noah. I'm really busy right now. But could we meet up later? I'm free at eight. I'll meet you at the club across the street?"

"…sure." Puck agreed with a simple shrug of his shoulders as he left the police station.

* * *

><p>Puck wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to meet Blaine…it was clearly a pretty terrible idea. He and Blaine hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. Well, really they hadn't parted at all. Puck had just run away as usual, like the prick he was.<p>

He'd ended up in the club almost an hour early. He slumped down at the bar miserably, trying to just out just what happened between him and Blaine.

Their relationship wasn't exactly conventional. They'd only started talking because Blaine was the only one to pick up when Puck drunk-called him. Somehow, their relationship had developed from there and Blaine became the sole person he could confide in. He had told Blaine about his abusive mother, about Beth and about how his 'pool cleaning' business was just a cover for him whoring himself out every night. In return, Blaine had told Puck about his negligent father, his bullying issues and how he'd always blamed himself for the death of his little sister when he was a kid. Blaine had saved Pucks ass more times than he could count. He'd taken in his little sister, giving Sarah a safe place to live. He'd saved Puck when he'd tried to drown himself in the river in a drunken stupor. And, after a great deal of argument, Blaine gave Puck a job working at his home, saving him from his 'pool-cleaning' business once and for all. The pair had admitted that they loved each other, and they'd made out a hell of a lot of times, but they'd never gotten passed that point. Blaine was inexperienced at that kind of thing, and Puck…well Puck was too experienced. So they took things slow, which too Pucks surprise hadn't bothered him in the slightest. Besides, their relationship was confusing enough already.

Blaine had to leave for college a year earlier than Puck, leaving Puck behind in Lima. They'd stayed in touch of course. They talked on the phone almost every night, and when they couldn't talk, they would always text or email. But eventually, Puck started drawing back. He avoided Blaine's phone calls; he didn't reply to his texts…eventually they just lost all contact.

Puck downed his drink. Kicking himself mentally, he shouldn't have said yes. Meeting Blaine now would just be a stupid idea. He should just leave now. Get out before Blaine arrived. Leave and get over him… but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. His entire body seemed to refuse to move, he buried his head in his hands, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Mooning over some guy he hadn't talked to in over 10 years. He was so engulfed by his own despair that he didn't notice Blaine slide into the seat next to him, ordering himself a drink before addressing Puck.

"Need another drink?"

Puck shot up, almost falling of the flimsy bar-stool. "What? No- I'm fine I guess..." He trailed off awkwardly, wondering why the hell was he so flustered? It was just Blaine for God's sake.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, appraising him casually as he sipped from his drink. "Alright, your loss."

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence, looking away from each other, refusing to look the other in the eye. Eventually, Blaine broke the silence; he set down his drink as he noticed a rather shady looking customer enter the bar. He leaned over to Puck, keeping his voice low. "I need to get out of here. That guy over there, a notorious drug-dealer. He's bound to recognise me and I'm supposed to stay out of cases right now… Want to come over to my apartment? We should probably talk…."

Puck took a quick glance at the man in question, and shrugged as he slid off the stool. "Sure I guess. See the latest mansion. What is it this time? A penthouse suite?" Puck wasn't sure why he was acting so bitter, maybe he just didn't want to be reminded about how rich Blaine's family was, while he was stuck living in poverty.

Blaine didn't answer, he just laughed silently as he pulled on his coat and scarf. Puck sure was in for a surprise…

They walked out of the bar side by side, and Puck followed Blaine silently down the twists and turns of the dark street. Blaine looked up at the cloudy sky, just as it started to rain. He glanced over at Puck, who was wearing nothing more than a thin black vest. He rolled his eyes as he pulled of his coat and passed it to Puck.

"Put this on."

"But-"

"No arguments. I have a jacket under this, and you have nothing. So put that on."

Blaine's voice was firm and demanding, and Puck wasn't really in the mood to argue, so he muttered a quick 'thanks' as he shrugged on the thick coat. He looked around, a confused expression on his face. He knew this street; it was a pretty bad neighbourhood. Why had Blaine brought him here? He followed the older man into a dreary apartment building and into a small creaking lift. Puck was too shell-shocked to ask, so he simply followed Blaine into a small, relatively crampt apartment. Blaine offered a small smile as he invited Puck in. "Home sweet home."

"Dude….?"

Blaine turned to face Puck, throwing him a towel to dry himself off with. "Not exactly the penthouse suite you were expecting, huh?"

Puck looked around with a faint look of disbelief on his face. The room was pretty sparsely furnished, a couch and an armchair which looked as though they had seen better days. The walls were lined with old, battered books, with a small computer hidden in the corner. "What the hell man? Your family's freaking rich. Why the hell are you living in this shit-hole?"

"I see you're as polite as ever." Blaine shrugged idly as he collapsed on the armchair, indicating for Puck to take a seat on the tattered couch. "My family may be rich, but it doesn't mean that I rely on them for money. Quite the opposite actually"

Puck notices that something's wrong, Blaine used to be quite close to his family…. "What happened?"

Blaine looked at puck for a moment. He considers not answering, but then again, he's never withheld information from Puck before. "Nothing important really…It's just, remember how I always had to act straight when my grandparents were around, because they'd disown me if they found out? Well, one day, during my second year at college, I just got sick of hiding. So I came out… I was disowned immediately of course. I lost my inheritance, and I haven't been in contact with any of my family since then." A nostalgic look crosses his face, as he drags his hand through his hair absent-mindedly. Realising he was still soaked from the rain; he pulled himself up from the seat. "I need a shower…I'll be right back, just make yourself at home."

Puck simply nods numbly, still trying to process the information. He can still remember Blaine as an awkward teen, pacing in his room, freaking out after receiving the news that his family were coming to stay. Puck smiled to himself absentmindedly as he realised that that was the first time he'd told Blaine that he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another delayed fic... The flashback (formatted in italics) was written by myself and my friend Ellie (iknowyougavehimthebacon ) who wrote all of Pucks part. :D _

* * *

><p><em>It had been a long day. They'd just gotten back from the bar where Sam and Blaine would play every so often. Puck had run into a 'pool-cleaning' client and the confrontation was pretty brutal. The words of that bastard were still echoing in his head. "So, he your latest little fag is he? Think he's special?" He was referring to Blaine of course, who was heading up to the stage to start his set. "I bet that special little squeeze of yours doesn't know about what you let me do. How much you scream…" Blaine had saved him of course. He'd send Sam over to run interference just as he was starting his set. <em>

_Puck shook his head at the memory, walking into Blaine's room and stripping off unashamedly, rubbing at his eyes as he slid of his shirt and pants. He folded them up and immediately crawled into Blaine's bed, snuggling under the cover with a happy sigh. A minute later, he reached out with one arm invitingly, the blanket pooling around his waist. "Well, are you coming?"_

_Blaine has adverted his eyes as Puck had stripped, standing there rather awkwardly as usual. He paused at Pucks invitation but then shrugged, too tired to think rationally. He pulled of his shirt and slid into the bed next to Puck. Pucks arms instantly snaked around the bare flesh, pressing up against Blaine under the warmth of the blanket. Nuzzling at Blaine's ear as his eyes slid shut. Blaine smiled, allowing himself to relax as he began to fall asleep. The peace was short-lived however, as Blaine jolted awake as he heard a knock on the door of his room._

"_Blaine. Are you in there?" called Blaine's father._

"_Shit!" Blaine jumped out of the bed, fully awake at this point. _

_Puck shot out of the bed and into Blaine's bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way. He shut the door tight and began dressing frantically, his chest heaving. After a quick talk with his dad, Blaine knocked on the bathroom door lightly. _

"_Noah…You can come out now."_

_Puck slowly pushed open the door, stepping out, sloppily dressed and flushed. Blaine had started pacing the floor, a desperate look on his face. He was muttering to himself, mostly various swears that Puck had never heard him use before. "Uh. Yeah. You okay?"_

"_Ugh, I'm screwed. I'm so screwed. My father came home early because tomorrow my grandparents are flying over from France. They're staying for the next few weeks for my dad's birthday. Nngh, this means I'm going to have to play straight, or they'll be pissed and I'll be disowned and…ugh" He collapsed on the bed, covering his face with his hands "I just don't think I can deal with this right now."_

_Puck hovered awkwardly and slowly went to sit beside him. "Hey, it'll be okay. It's just for a few weeks right? And you can always, y'know, hang with me when it gets too much. Or not. I can totally understand if you want me to stay away."_

"_I'm not sure if I'll be able to go out…" He rested his head against Pucks chest. "God, I'm tired."_

"_Okay. I'll stay away, I promise. But for now-"He patted Blaine's hair gently "I think I'm going to fold these up for tomorrow again, and hug you until you fall asleep. Sound okay?"_

_Blaine nodded feebly. "Yes please. That sounds good."_

"_Alright." Puck kissed his temple and quickly stripped off, sliding under the sheets and dragging a hand up Blaine's back soothingly. "It's okay. Come on, let's sleep"_

_Blaine laid a hand on Pucks chest, curling his fingers slightly and he shifted himself closer to Puck. Puck smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead tenderly. "You're safe with me baby." They fell asleep like that, holding each other in the dark._

_The next morning, Blaine drove Puck and Sarah to their schools. He dropped Sarah off first, smiling as the girl skipped off to play with her friends. "Right. Now I'll just take you to McKinley…"Blaine paused. Now that Sarah was gone, they could talk about their situation…_

"_Yeah, I guess…and I suppose I won't see you for a while either." Puck glanced over at Blaine, pausing as he placed a hand over his to stop him from starting the car again. "Wait" He took a deep breath. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"_

_Blaine smiled. "Of course. I just thought that you may not want to…since were in public."_

_Puck shrugged. "Were in the car. This isn't my school. That's why…here. Instead of McKinley." _

"_I understand…" Blaine sat there awkwardly, unsure of himself. He'd never initiated before, it had always been Puck who'd kissed him. _

_Puck reached down, unclipping his seatbelt swiftly. Leaning over and cupping Blaine's cheek. He paused there, wanting Blaine to initiate, jus this once. Blaine bit his lip anxiously as he leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against Pucks as he closed his eyes. Puck smiled against the kiss, his hand gently drawing Blaine closer, letting his tongue flicker over his lips tauntingly. Blaine laughed as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Pucks. "We should…we should go…"_

_They arrived at McKinley after a short, silent, ride. Blaine sighed as he pulled up into the schools car park. "Thank you for understanding…I really appreciate it."_

_Puck glanced around. No-one was looking. He darted around, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips quickly. Against his forehead, he barely whispered the words "I love you." He drew back smiling. "I'll see you around Blaine. I'll miss you. Call me alright?" He quickly opened the door and got out. As he walked towards the school, he glanced down at his phone to find a new text from Blaine:_

'_I love you - B"_

_Puck smiled. His heart was going insane; he couldn't quite believe that he actually said that. But it wasn't as though it wasn't reciprocated._

'_I love you too. Call me sometime – P' _

* * *

><p>Puck grins to himself, so lost in the memory that he doesn't notice as Blaine steps out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind him. Pucks eyes widen as he notices Blaine, wearing nothing more than a pair of lose grey sweatpants around his hips, and a towel slung around his shoulders, which he was using the dry his dripping wet hair. Puck can't help but stare, Blaine's chest is far more tones then when he was a teen, with a collection of varying scars scattered across his chest and arms.<p>

Blaine notices Puck staring, and drops his hands from his hair, a slight smirk on his lips. "…something wrong?"

"…you're topless…" Oh great Puck, real smooth. He couldn't believe his own idiocy, he'd seen guys topless before, hell, he'd seen Blaine topless before. So why was it such a shock?

"Oh, would you look at that." Blaine grinned teasingly. "I can find a shirt if it bothers you? I guess it's just a force of habit, normally the guys I have over don't complain when I'm topless, in fact they prefer it." He shrugs as he collapsed back into the chair.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Puck eventually plucked up the courage to talk. "I'm sorry about your family…That really sucks dude."

"It's fine really. I get on just fine by myself."

Blaine paused and looked away from Puck, a sad expression on his face. "Okay. I have to ask: … what happened Noah?"


End file.
